gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PvP Event
PvP Event Information: I am changing this to an event because my Tournaments did not turn out so well. This time, we will just PvP. If we have enoough people we will hold a Tournament on that day, and finish it on that day. You can invite anyone you want, and everyone is welcome. The times will be listed below. You can use whaterver weapon you want, but you can't use potions, Shoot through walls, or use glitches. example the glitch that makes you jump around and be almost invincable. The Refs jobs will be to make sure these rules are followed, and if they are not first you will get a warning and will have to start the match over, and then if you continue to do it you will be disqualified. (This is only if we do a Tournament. Also if you are playing and you computer shuts down, or you lose connection you will be able to have a rematch, unless you are doing this consistantly when you are about to lose. If you find a way to change the bracket you will get an automatic disqualification and will not be able to compete in the losers bracket either. If you get disqualified for not following the rules then you will still be able to compete in the losers bracket unless noted otherwise. I will know if you do because I will be keeping a copy of the bracket were I will know if something gets changed. Do not in any way change the bracket if you find out how. I will have a second bracket that no one else will have access to, so if you try and cheat or change something I will konw. I won't need your lv this time, because if we do a Tournament I will be making it while we are all their. Bracket: (If we do a Tournament) When you beat your opponent, that person will go to the second bracket, you will go to the one that the first bracket told you to go to. So In the very first bracket with Loser to I, that means the loser will go to the second bracket in spot. (we will only have a losers bracket if everyone has enough time) If you need to contact me, you can at mprybylla@comcast.net Disqualification I know I have already put this in here, but I am sepeating it now to make sure you all understood it. If you break the rules during your tournament you will first get a warning. If you continue to do it you will get a disqualification, but you will still be able to compete in the losers bracket but this time you won't get a warning. If someone gets a warning or disqualification your name will be written down, so the refs and everyone else knows. If you get caught lying about someone using a glitch or cheating you will get an automatic disqualification from the Tournament and the losers bracket. If you try and change anything on this page, you will also get an automatic disqualification form the entire Tournament, and I will be recording this information in a safe place so I will know if it happens. This only applies to the Tournament Extra Notes: If we do a Tournament, I will make sure to assign several people to watch other peopl's matches. The people that will watch, will be people that are not in a match at the moment. If we don't do a Tournament, we can choose between team battle and mayhem, or we can do both. Bracket: (if we do one, I will put it here) Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO